


Étoiles brunes

by siriuseli



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just Married, Lazy Mornings, Morning After
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: À son réveil, au lendemain de leur mariage, Tina observe les taches de rousseur éparpillées sur le dos de Norbert, et y trace des constellations.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4





	Étoiles brunes

Tina se réveilla petit à petit, confortablement allongée dans le lit conjugal.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la forte luminosité des rayons de soleil se glissant à travers les rideaux, puis tourna la tête pour y trouver le dos moucheté de taches de rousseur de son mari.

_Son mari._

Cette pensée la fit sourire en grand, et elle pensa à toute la journée de la veille en ressentant un petit sentiment agréable papillonner dans sa poitrine.

La cérémonie de mariage fut assez grandiose et bondé de monde, dû à la popularité de Norbert -ce qui l'avait un peu gêné- mais Tina, de son côté, s'en fichait totalement : elle a pu épouser l'homme qu'elle aime.

L'Auror se retourna complètement sur le côté, se retrouvant en face du dos pâle de Norbert. Elle observa attentivement les nombreux grains de beauté et taches de rousseur décorant la blancheur de sa peau et y déposa délicatement sa main pour la caresser.

Elle traça du bout de ses doigts des lignes imaginaires reliant ses grains de beauté, créant des constellations à partir de ces étoiles brunes, puis frôla les points moins foncés mais plus nombreux définissant sa rousseur.

Ses gestes lents mais réguliers dessinant des formes quelconques fit sortir peu à peu Norbert de son long sommeil. Il lâcha un interminable soupir et s'étira comme le ferait un fléreur pour se retourner et se retrouver en face de la femme qu'il aime. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres que Tina trouva adorable.

"-Bonjour Monsieur Dragonneau, elle le salua en rendant son sourire, le regard rempli de malice.

-Bonjour Madame Dragonneau", répondit-il, sa voix encore lourde de sommeil.

_Madame Dragonneau... Je pourrais m'y habituer_, pensa la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés de son époux et lui demanda distraitement :

"-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ?

-J'm'en plais pas."

Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux fatigués et fut accueilli par une vision quotidienne mais dont il ne se laissera jamais. Il voulait que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Tandis qu'elle continuait de caresser nonchalamment ses cheveux de Norbert, ce dernier continua de la contempler. Cependant, il vit ses sourcils se froncer donc lui demanda quelles pensées lui traversaient l'esprit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

Norbert ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ressentit cette même sensation d'être à la fois perdu dans une nouvelle vie, tout en s'y sentant bien.

"On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réservera", annonça-t-il solennellement, les yeux remplis d’honnêteté et d'affection à l'encontre de la femme en face de lui.

Et ces quelques mots seulement, arrivait à rassurer Tina. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :)


End file.
